Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 021
。。。！！ | romaji = Wakare...!! | english = Separation...!! | japanese translated = Separation...!! | chapter number = 21 | japanese release = April 21, 2011 | japanese cover date = June 21, 2011 }} "Separation...!!" is the twenty-first chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed on April 21, 2011 in the 05/2011 issue of the V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 3 of the tankōbon. Chapter summary::[[Sect Ijuin continues his Duel against Jack Atlas, but suddenly, the Skeleton Knight appears...!]] Summary Yusei looks in shock at "Beelze, King of Dark Dragons" as the 3000 ATK monster looms above the field. He thinks to himself that what he just saw was Shadow Sense, and that he'd know it anywhere. He thinks that it's dangerous. Sect grins at Jack, commenting that he'll rip Jack apart next, Sect's Life Points being shown at 500. Jack, his own Life Points at 2900, wipes blood from the corner of his mouth, admitting that he misjudged the Shadow Card - a Duel Dragon. Unbelievable, Jack comments. Yusei is surprised by the term, as Jack states that anyone who threatens him gets ground into the pavement, end of story. He activates the effect of "Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius;" when it's been destroyed, it rips 2400 points of the enemy's ATK. Sect is surprised as Jack tells his fallen monster to race to the heavens. The upper half of "Sirius" lifts from the ground and blasts its way through the neck of "Beelze's" left dragon head with "Blue Sublimation," reducing "Beelze" to 600 ATK. Jack states that the celestial wolf is too proud to fall helplessly to earth. Sect scoffs, commenting that he'll pay Jack back for hurting "Beelze," and he activates "Fruit of the Dead," regaining the ATK that "Beelze" lost as Life Points. His Life Points increase to 2900, the same as Jack's, much to the latter's annoyance. Ramping off the container he's riding along, Jack begins his turn, telling Sect that he'll show him the power of the King. He Summons the Tuner monster, "Dust Lord Ash Gash," then activates his Set "Synchro Call" to perform a Synchro Summon using monsters on his field and his Graveyard. He tunes Level 3 "Magic King Moon Star" with Level 4 "Dust Lord Ash Gash." Yusei realizes what Jack must be Summoning if he's Summoning a Level 7 Synchro Monster. Sect claims that whatever Jack Summons, "Beelze" will go right through it. Jack chants "Star of death, shining at heaven's zenith! Descend to Earth and judge the living! Synchro Summon!" as he Synchro Summons "Dark Highlander." Jack lands on the wharf, now on the same elevation as Yusei and Sect as the massive monster appears. Sect asks Jack who he thinks he is, trying to judge the living, telling Jack that it isn't going to happen. Jack just speeds up, asking if Sect remembers those Life Points he recovered. He tells Sect to say goodbye, because they're coming off. He orders "Dark Highlander" to pass judgement on "Beelze, King of Dark Dragons," and "Dark Highlander" slices off "Beelze's" right dragon head with "Polar Death Slay." Sect is reduced to 700 Life Points, his Duel Runner thrown from side to side as the head of "Beelze" falls past him. Yusei yells his friend's name, and Jack starts trash-talking again, asking if Sect calls that Dueling. He tells Sect to be a good little insect and crawl, also calling Sect a cockroach. Sect is furious that Jack called him a cockroach, warning him that he's not going to let it side this time. He explains the monster effect of "Beelze" - "Beelze" is immortal. It absorbs the amount of damage a player takes and adds it to its ATK. Panting, Sect hunches over as the skin on his face begins to crack. He tells "Beelze" to take his pain and his hatred, to feed on them and grow strong. Yusei reflects that Sect's face looks as if he's dying and he begs him to stop. "Beelze" screams and she glows with energy, sprouting two more dragon heads as it increases to 2800 ATK. Jack muses that it's equal to "Dark Highlander" now, but then, "Beelze" is immortal. Sect gasps and begins his turn. Yusei begs him to stop, as that's Shadow Power. Sect ignores him, drawing, and Yusei screams "Stooop!" A voice sounds out, telling Sect "Enough." Mist appears out of nowhere, shrouding the wharf. Sect isn't surprised, muttering that it was getting good, while Yusei and Jack look around. Then the Machine Temple emerges from the ocean, with the Skeleton Knight at the top, astride his horse. Jack is shocked as he hears Yusei repeat the terms, wondering what this is. Sect stands at the top of the Temple, and the Skeleton Knight looks at him, muttering that it seems Sect will need a bit more time to grow used to the Shadow Power. Sect retorts that the Skeleton Knight sees nothing, asking him why he stopped Sect; he's doing great. Yusei runs over, dismounting from his Runner, and he angrily asks the Knight what he's trying to pull, and what he wants with Sect. The Skeleton Knight muses upon meeting "The Warrior" again. Yusei yells at Sect that he's coming to save him. Jack adds that they aren't done with their Turbo Duel, and he asks Sect if he's running in fear of the King. Sect chuckes. They talk like he's pathetic, and then Shadow Miasma explodes around him as he yells that they make him sick. The Skeleton Knight chuckles as Sect, with "Beelze" above him, yells that he wished for this power, and he got "Beelze." HE's through losing. He's the strongest guy around now. HE tells them that he'll use the Duel Dragon's power to crush everyone who's looked down on him. The Skeleton Knight swings his lance in front of Sect, telling him not to be too hasty. The time is not yet right. He'll stage a rematch for Sect soon enough, at a very special site. He tells Yusei and Jack that until then, he'd train hard if he were them. Mist engulfs the Temple again, and Yusei yells at him to wait, but to no avail. The Temple vanishes, and Yusei can only scream Sect's name as Jack muses on Sect and the Skeleton Knight. Featured Duel: Sect Ijuin vs. Jack Atlas Duel continues from the previous Ride. Sect's turn The effect of "Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius" activates, which reduces the attack of "Beelze, King of Dark Dragons" by 2400 (3000/3000 → 600/3000). Sect activates "Fruit of the Dead", gaining Life Points equal to the amount of ATK "Beelze, King of Dark Dragons" lost (Sect: 500 → 2900). Jack's turn Jack Normal Summons "Dust Lord Ash Gash" (1000/1200) and activates his face-down "Synchro Call", which enables him to use 1 monster on the field and another in the Graveyard to Synchro Summon. He tunes "Dust Lord Ash Gash" in the field and "Magic King Moon Star" in the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Dark Highlander" (2800/2300) in Attack Position. "Dark Highlander" attacks "Beelze, King of Dark Dragons" (Sect: 2900 → 700). Due to the effect of "Beelze, King of Dark Dragons", it isn't destroyed by battle, and its ATK increases by the amount damage Sect takes ("Beelze, King of Dark Dragons": 600/3000 → 2800/3000). The Duel is interrupted by Skeleton Knight, who says Sect needs more time to get adapted to the power of darkness and takes him away. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter Cards in italics debuted here. Notes